<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Когда все кончится), поеду в Нью-Майями by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069007">(Когда все кончится), поеду в Нью-Майями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat'>24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>встреча, которая могла состояться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Когда все кончится), поеду в Нью-Майями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Мадам Суслевская</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любители Библии любят повторять, что в книге — «Книге» — есть все. Наверное, что-то на этот случай могло бы найтись в «Откровении Богослова». Произошедшее утром точно стоило бы туда записать, но даже если Николасу и пришло бы такое на ум, то вряд ли хватило бы слов даже рассказать.<br/>
Если найдется, кому это рассказать, и он сам доживет до такого момента.<br/>
Это не было похоже ни на кровавые реки, ни на падение звезд с небес. Ничего настолько зрелищного. Оба полуденных солнца прожаривают весь разлегшийся под ними городок, всю пустыню, всю обращенную к ним планету. И медленно плывущий над пустыней корабль тоже.<br/>
Четко под «Ковчегом» по земле тянется его тень — такая же не дающая прохлады, как тень от стены, навеса или сарая, только побольше. Как от одинокого облака. «Ковчег», медленно сбавляя скорость, надвигается, как делал бы это наземный песчаный пароход, приближась к пристани.<br/>
Песчаный пароход выглядел бы солиднее: его подошва поднимает тучи песка, из который возвышается гора корпуса и палубы на нем. Это солидное и целесообразное сооружение, по которому сразу видно: оно всю планету по экватору пять раз пройдет и обратно вернется, если надо.<br/>
«Ковчег» же солидностью напоминает болтающийся в небе кусок корабельной обшивки, да, очень большой, но все же кусок, зря решивший поизображать из себя воздушный шарик: угловатый, с помятыми листами покрытия и дырами коридоров, которыми он источен, точно червивый сыр, и которые выходят прямо в воздух.<br/>
Эта штука точно не предназначена была для полета: вся ее форма намекала на рождение из груды железа, которое сто лет назад сверзилось с неба, да прямо об песок. И должно было в этом песке и оставаться.<br/>
Но у нее были крылья. Они стали видны, когда «Ковчег» уже накрыл тенью первые домишки на окраине. Издалека зрение и потоки горячего воздуха еще могли милосердно обмануть, но вот: под днищем у корабля что-то трепетало, взблескивало, даже как бы перетекало. Пластичная, ослепительно-белая масса не очень больших крыльев, беспорядочно торчащих и взмахивающих не в лад.<br/>
Вульфвуд потер переносицу под очками — даже темные стекла не защищали от этого света. Не такой яркий, как солнечный, переливающийся. Или, может, из-за этого движения или перетекания — но смотреть на это было больно. Как чувствовать старый перелом, который дал о себе знать в неподходящий момент. Терпимо только если краем глаза, и легче снова оглядеть город.<br/>
Вид пустых домов — точно пустых, последние жители спешно снялись с места еще с неделю назад, унеся с собой все, что можно было унести или вывезти, — был просто неприятным. Но ничего непереносимого. Над домами высилась энергетическая установка, там тоже спасали все, что могли.<br/>
Кроме главного. Три погасших генератора в ответ на свет с «Ковчега» начали лучиться отблесками того же неестественного света. Общее сияние ощущалось как звук — высокий до неслышимости, невыносимый.<br/>
Который завершился вполне слышным и самым страшным звуком, который вообще можно придумать. Треском стекла.<br/>
В защитных оболочках генераторов одновременно проросли гигантские трещины, которые тут же начали ветвиться. Толстое стекло, удерживавшее чудовищную энергию внутри, трескалось, как тонкий слой карамели. Как будто «Ковчегу» достаточно было как-то правильно позвать — и они отозвались. Те, которые внутри.<br/>
Сферы генераторов теперь напоминали уже не лампочки, а очень хрупкую скорлупу, которой было не удержать птенцов внутри. И они вылупились — две яркие вспышки света, затем третья, поднялись из осколков. Взлетели наверх, к «Ковчегу», и их свет слился с общим сиянием, оказался всосан им и поглощен.<br/>
Могло показаться, что это три человеческие фигуры, что можно различить тянущиеся к ним навстречу руки, которые не то обнимают их, не то душат, рывком затягивая в движущуюся и перемещающуюся массу тел.<br/>
«Показалось», — в последнее время Вульфвуд предпочитал не приглядываться и не задумываться над кажущимся. И реального хватало: Нью-Майями только что на глазах у него не стало. Дело не в убежавших жителях, они знали, он знал, да каждый дурак знает: большому городу не быть без генератора.<br/>
А «Ковчег» полетел себе дальше — не быстро, но неотвратимо, дальше, дальше, дальше. Рано или поздно он накроет и беглецов, которые увезли более мелкие энергетические установки с собой.<br/>
Песчаных пароходов тоже уже не осталось, вроде, ни одного: ведь каждый был построен именно с таким же генератором внутри.<br/>
И все это вместе означает конец, такой же верный, как если бы стекло не мирно раскрошилось, а разорвалось шаром ядерного взрыва, похожего на тот, что похоронил Июль. Николас бывал в тех местах: посреди долины воронка, обломки по краям, и ничего живого вокруг. А как примерно это выглядит — видел на Джейнора-Рок почти три года назад.<br/>
И до сих пор хотел бы увиденное забыть.<br/>
Каркающий голос слился с поскрипыванием кресла в одно короткое:<br/>
— Жаль.<br/>
Вульфвуд не обернулся. Мастер К. и не ждал от него уважительного внимания и продолжать свои поучительные сентенции был готов, кажется, и посреди безлюдной пустыни:<br/>
— Плохо. Слишком медленно все закончится.<br/>
«...А ты сделал бы все лучше и, главное, быстрее. Жаль только, без ног тебе ни за кем не поспеть уже, старый козел...»<br/>
Злость, как вспыхнула, так и, не найдя выхода, погасла, оставив какое-то едучее, ядовитое разочарование. Спорить было не опасно — это было неважно. Самое плохое, что спорить было не о чем.<br/>
Мастер К. был ужасно, неправильно, отвратительно прав. Те, кто бежал от Ковчега, всего лишь выбирали тяжелую, недолгую жизнь и мучительную смерть: от голода, жажды, эпидемий в лагерях беженцев, рук мародеров. Вместо того, чтобы остаться и попытаться оказать сопротивление.<br/>
Тогда все и вправду происходило гораздо быстрее.<br/>
Если город располагал достаточно мощной артиллерией, то после первой пары-другой пробных залпов с «Ковчега» в ответ обычно следовала одна мощная вспышка. Не было видно ни снаряда, ни луча смерти — если оно и летело, то слишком быстро, уничтожая и орудия и расчеты. Однажды что-то все же мелькнуло. Это было похоже на гигантское лезвие, пересекшееся сначала с металлом электровышки, а затем и с корпусом корабля, что наклонно нависал над городом. И оно их разрезало, уронив кусок обшивки, который погреб под собой и защитников, и несколько кварталов заодно.<br/>
На стрельбу из мелких калибров «Ковчег» отвечать не соизволял.<br/>
«Это уже ваша работа,» — с Элендирой Кримсоннейл тоже не о чем было спорить. Либо она, либо тот, кто на «Ковчеге», приняли решение, что нужна поддержка с поверхности. Подавить всякие попытки сопротивления — федералов, полиции, местного ополчения, да хоть самого черта.<br/>
«Вы же сделаны для этого».<br/>
В ответ Мастер К. тогда рассмеялся:<br/>
— Нужны трое? Хватит ведь и двоих.<br/>
Элендира не сказала «да» и не сказала «нет», а:<br/>
— Пайка и патронов должно хватить на неделю. Вы говорите, что сделаете все быстро? Хорошо, тогда делайте быстро.<br/>
Кажется, поэтому Николас Д. Вульфвуд был все еще жив. Мог сплевывать от желания закурить — табак кончился как раз неделю назад. Мог стоять на пригорке у городского кладбища Нью-Майями — просто потому что тут хороший обзор на город. И мог выслушивать сентенции своего бывшего наставника.<br/>
Не то чтобы это было что-то новое. Мастер К., как и раньше, как и всегда — прав. И, как всегда, говорил, в общем-то, в пустоту. Вокруг кладбище, дальше город, в котором уже никто никогда не сможет жить.<br/>
А собеседники? А что собеседники. Один, считай, уже покойник, живущий в кредит. Когда работа будет окончена, то ни Элендире, ни тому, наверху, не будет до них дела.<br/>
Ну, и второй. Который за эти несколько месяцев и девяти слов не произнес. Ну, по крайней мере в присутствии Вульфвуда, который сначала ругался, затем пробовал — честно — задать вопросы, а последние несколько недель уже просто молча наблюдал за... этим вот. Что выглядело немного похоже на того, кто когда-то, может быть, был его другом.<br/>
И превратилось через несколько лет во что-то, что ухаживает за Мастером К., как заправская сиделка, и также заботливо ухаживает за своими парными автоматами, которые не простаивали без дела.<br/>
Иногда им все-таки пытались оказать сопротивление. И тогда эта... штука просто шла и убивала. Очень быстро двигаясь — «Каратель» таких фокусов не позволял, Николас в первый раз сразу остался позади. Очень быстро врезается в строй — вооруженные, например, карабинами ополченцы не сразу понимают, что произошло и как не пострелять своих. И заканчивалось все тоже очень быстро, без раненых.<br/>
Чистая работа. Мастеру К. нравилось.<br/>
Настолько чистая, что Вульфвуд иногда еле-еле успевал дать предупредительную очередь — под ноги, а вот закричать «Бегите!» уже успевал не всегда.<br/>
Да и толку обычно немного. Но кто-то все же может убежать — а потому Вульфвуд не переставал пытаться, а Мастер К. не уставал называть это клоунадой и позором, совершенно недостойным и бесполезным.<br/>
Видимо, слегка надеясь на то, что «ты подавал некоторые надежды, но я вижу, что за эти годы ты похерил все, чему я тебя учил, Николас» все-таки предпримет очень глупую попытку таки закончить начатое.<br/>
«Ты не убил меня тогда. С этого и начались твои необратимые ошибки. И ты за них расплатишься. Жаль, что не слишком скоро».<br/>
Элендире, может, и вправду было плевать на «семейные ссоры» между ними. Но она знала, что удержит Мастера К. от поспешной расправы. И знала достаточно о том, что Вульфвуд никуда не уйдет тоже. Не попытается исчезнуть среди бескрайней пустыни, а обязательно останется у «Ковчега» — рядом с ним или на борту. Может, и Мастер К. потому не сдерживался в выражениях — знал, что аудитория у него не уменьшится. Впрочем, он всегда ценил не количество, а качество слушателей. Тот, другой — слушал очень внимательно. Вульфвуд выслушивал, потому что некуда было деваться. И все меньше говорил сам. Разговоры поневоле становились очень кургузыми и крутились вокруг припасов, дороги и ночлега. И еды.<br/>
Началось все с брошенной скважины — из нее торопились откачать как можно больше воды, а потом бросили как есть, не успев слить из насоса бензин. Возле нее они тогда расположились, распаковывая привезенное Элендирой как «поддержку с воздуха». Как обычно: боезапасов слишком много, питьевой воды слишком мало, а из еды:<br/>
— Черт, — Николас шарил в ящике, но там до самого дна было одно и то же, — черт-черт-черт.<br/>
Ливио в ответ просто на него посмотрел. Они вдвоем сидели над ящиком, как пара похоронщиков над почти готовым детским гробиком, но Вульфвуд нарушил всю торжественность обстановки и негласную игру в молчанку. Которая в тот раз тянулась бы уже второй день, если бы не:<br/>
— Это же те самые сухпайки...<br/>
Вульфвуд посмотрел на Ливио и замолчал. Продолжать фразу не имело смысла: с тем же успехом можно было повыть на луну или попросить сочувствия у песчаной гадюки. Или рассказать историю о том, как они с Ежом как-то застряли без денег в сущей дыре, а там из еды было...<br/>
Вульфвуд смотрел на Ливио. И не видел ни на лице, ни на наполовину прикрывавшей его маске вообще никакого выражения. Это существо уже явно настолько потеряло человеческий облик, что считало нормальным даже есть всухомятку сухой концентрат из корабельных запасов. Со всей питательностью, что в этом кирпиче сохранилась за сто лет. Не меньше недели это есть — а если заварухи в ближайшем городе не случится, то Элендира может решить, что на этих запасах они осилят дорогу дальше и пешком, патроны-то не истрачены.<br/>
— Эм.<br/>
Вульфвуд, оборвав себя, резко встал. Развернулся — в спину ему смотрели его бывший учитель и бывший однокашник. Проверил пистолет и запасную обойму к нему — без резких движений, их могли и с удовольствием истолковали бы неправильно. Крест брать с собой не стал — что можно было считать изрядным риском. Для обычного человека.<br/>
И, так и не обернувшись, пошел по дороге обратно. Рядом со скважиной была только небольшая станция, считай, навес с будкой. Но из домов в окрестностях вывозили подчистую все, включая окна и двери. И, запоздало поняв, что скарб не спасет и его не продашь и не обменяешь — частенько бросали прямо на обочину.<br/>
Примерно через час пути Вульфвуд нашел то, что нужно. Возвращался он уже в сумерках, на свет небольшого костерка. Ну, точнее, до небольшого костерка к тому времени догорела будка станции.<br/>
Ливио не утруждался тем, чтобы ее сначала разломать.<br/>
Вульфвуд постучал пальцами по найденной кастрюле — слишком большой, неудобной, но лучше чем ничего:<br/>
— Чего смотришь? На, воды принеси. Сейчас попробуем сделать что-то съедобное.<br/>
Где-то в темноте бревном молча лежал Мастер К. — не то не нашел слов, чтобы как-то охарактеризовать эту сцену, не то и вправду спал.<br/>
Если бы Вульфвуд мог разговаривать с этими двоими нормально, то рассказал бы, в чем дело. А так в итоге он молча провозился до полуночи, несколько раз заливая треть брикета водой, уваривая и сливая кипяток. Получившиеся почти полкастрюли выглядели отвратно, пахли никак. Их осталось накрыть доской до утра — «пускай дойдут». Ливио молчаливо наблюдал все эти эволюции — от него никогда на кухне толку не было, хоть в этом все осталось как было.<br/>
— Вот так. Хочешь, ешь сейчас. Завтра будет вкус... помягче. Наверное.<br/>
Засыпая на ходу, Вульфвуд вспоминал те давнишние сухпайки, которые ему тогда — кажется, чуть ли не в прошлой жизни — удалось купить на последние. Вэш тогда посмотрел на них скептически. Для любителя хорошо поесть — да просто поесть! — это была катастрофа. Он даже пояснил:<br/>
— Ты ж пойми, это даже не сублимированная еда, это... ну, если это правильно загрузить, то этим можно накормить человек тридцать. В нем всего слишком много...<br/>
— Загрузить?<br/>
— В смысле, в машину для приготовления. — С Вэшем вообще что-то бывало просто? Иногда под настроение он ударялся в ненужные подробности, от которых все равно не было никакого толку: — Такие бывают... бывали на кораблях. В кухонных блоках были... ну, это уже потерянная технология, давно не видел таких, но когда-то...<br/>
Вульфвуда и тогда больше интересовало «здесь и сейчас»:<br/>
— Погоди. А в кастрюлю порубить и загрузить?<br/>
— Слишком концентрированные. Их надо понемногу и... даже не знаю, сколько раз их надо промыть, и воды хорошей надо...<br/>
Вот так, перебирая воспоминания, Вульфвуд и заснул, а затем даже проснулся. И дальше просыпался день за днем, хотя кое-кто обещал убить его хотя бы даже и во сне, но так этого и не сделал.<br/>
Может, еще и потому, что он взялся готовить.<br/>
Элендира в тот раз подобрала их «с грунта» даже не через неделю, а через две. К тому времени Вульфвуд примерно понял основные принципы. Например, почему Ливио почти не разговаривает. Да потому что одной позой или выражением лица можно спокойно объясниться — у него это все очень выразительно. Сколько нужно сверхконцентрированного пайка на двух парней с волчьим аппетитом и одного инвалида, у которого аппетит тоже нихрена не маленький.<br/>
Целых две недели они встречали только вымершие городки — Вульфвуд был бы этому рад, но радости найти было негде. Осталось только отупение.<br/>
Когда в одно утро с неба спутился, гудя моторами, крылатый самолетик Элендиры, то Вульфвуд даже головы не поднял. Так и остался сидеть у остатков костерка — как раз было раннее утро, время в дорогу. Ливио напротив заряжал обоймы — основные и запасные. Ближайшим пунктом был как раз Нью-Майями — там что-то могло и начаться.<br/>
Элендира, видя, что ее не бегут встречать, тоже для виду пару раз пнула колеса, пару раз дернула крепежи — сделала вид, что очень занята и залетела всего на минутку. Но затем все же соизволила сойти с дороги, которую использовала как посадочную полосу. Посмотрела на идилличную картину. Помолчала. Ей промолчали в ответ: даже Мастер К., который был с утра не в настроении даже больше, чем обычно. Наконец, пауза нарушилась:<br/>
— Так. Я поняла. Это такой ваш ритуал. Хорошо, тогда я возвраща...<br/>
Ливио предупредительно поднял палец. Вульфвуд поморщился и вздохнул. Ага. Это терпеть не могло, он и сам был на мели, поэтому пришлось сказать:<br/>
— Оружейная смазка. Нормальная, а не со складов, там она по триста лет хранится.<br/>
— Ого-го, так вы, ребят, все же разговариваете!<br/>
Ливио отогнул второй палец. Вульфвуд покачал головой:<br/>
— Тьфу, тоже мне. Ладно. Зонтик нужен.<br/>
— Зачем? — тут Элендира впервые, сколько раз ее Вульфвуд видел, посмотрела удивленно. Даже чуть напряженно.<br/>
— Потому что старый сломался, — терпеливо пояснил Николас и так же терпеливо указал на стоявшее неподалеку пустое инвалидное кресло. К которому был приторочен очень старый зонтик с половиной поломанных спиц.<br/>
— Старый сломался, и я его чинить не буду. Пусть делают что хотят: я умываю руки. Вот кто заставлял красить эту хреновину в черный цвет и катить в самый солнцепек? А по ночам далеко не уедешь — дорога неровная. — Вульфвуд потер нос. Очень хотелось курить, и даже была бумага для самокруток, но табака тоже не предвиделось. Унижаться не хотелось.<br/>
Но Ливио требовательно отогнул третий палец. Вульфвуд не сразу понял, но затем до него дошло. Мастер К. тоже курильщик и, наверное, извелся не меньше своего нерадивого ученика. Ливио же ученик радивый и заботливый. Или его таки проняло, что последние дня три Мастер К. открывает рот только чтоб поесть или выругаться. А Николас в последние три дня уже дошел до точки и даже пытался прикурить какой-то репейник — это тоже наверняка Ливио заметил, хотя вот на это ему точно было плевать.<br/>
— И курить. Что угодно, — мстительно добавил Вульфвуд. С Элендиры бы сталось за перенесенный шок привезти какую-нибудь дамскую сладкую херню, но это было бы даже забавно. Отряд лучших убийц планеты полностью неработоспособен без курева — вот даже еще забавнее, но Кримсоннейл тоже, кажется, рядом с ними порастратила свою любовь к шуткам.<br/>
Ливио посмотрел на Элендиру. Николас посмотрел на Элендиру тоже и добавил скучным голосом:<br/>
— И ложку. Уже неделю не могу найти нормальной. Такую, побольше. Мне готовить надо, а он у меня единственную ложку для Мастера отжал. Не знаю даже: в Нью-Майями найду или нет.<br/>
Яркий рот Элендиры неслышно проартикулировал что-то короткое и резкое, затем лицо ее стало похоже на очень красивую маску. Но Ливио совершенно не напрягся. Потому что Николас продолжать не стал.<br/>
Мастер К. был, как всегда, прав: все это не имело никакого смысла. Только жаль, что...</p><p>Эту мысль Вульфвуд мусолил вместо сигареты и после того, как они вошли — вкатили кресло — в Нью-Майями. В полдень лучше было спрятаться в тени, в доме посреди квартала, но с тремя выходами на разные улицы. Поразительно, сколько иногда людей может прятаться во внешне пустом и безжизненном городе. Николасу точно не хотелось никого убивать: даже мародеров. Хотя, если послушать Мастера К., то тупость была одним из главных человеческих пороков, и наказывать за нее следовало строго.<br/>
Но тупить поменьше — это да, этому Вульфвуд учился и думал, что даже немного в этом преуспел. Тогда почему же, когда все его решения максимально отдаляют неизбежное — он все равно ощущал себя таким безнадежным дураком?<br/>
Эту мысль в хорошее время следовало бы запить. Но в опустевших домах если и могли найтись вещи, то уж точно не оставалось никакой еды. Может, обнаружилась бы ложка, но искать ее днем было утомительно — нужно было расположиться и не слишком далеко, но и не в одном доме с попутчикаами, а затем перебрать с дороги Каратель, наконец-то нормальный пол без песка, и еще потом...<br/>
К тому времени настал вечер. Вульфвуд так и сидел на полу, как собрал оружие. На кровать перебраться не тянуло. Вообще вся комната, вполне обычная днем, в сумерках начала будто сжиматься. Выглядеть ловушкой, хотя из окна можно было спокойно даже не спрыгнуть — перейти по крыше в соседний дом. И Каратель с собой унести.<br/>
Ниже, на первом этаже, угрожающе заскрипело кресло. Вполне возможно, Мастер К. спал на нем сидя. А еще возможно, что не спал и ожидал, что Николас наконец-то сделает попытку сбежать.<br/>
Пожелав ему нажить геморрой, Вульфвуд заснул, сидя у стены. Снился ему такой же тревожный, как и виденный днем, свет. Он бил в глаза и мешал.</p><p>Вульфвуд проснулся — свет был на месте. Проморгался — в окно заглядывала Вторая Луна, самая большая и белая. И всходила Четвертая. И было тихо. Слишком тихо.<br/>
В пустыне и опустевших городах ночью никогда не бывает тишины. Множество мелкой живности — от жуков до змей, от сов до молодых песчаных червей — после захода солнц спешит по своим делам и издает уйму звуков. Тишина означала, что на улице кто-то всю живность вспугнул.<br/>
Очевидный путь отхода вел в окно, прихватить с собой Каратель означало изрядно нашуметь, но смена позиции была важнее. Если кто-то за ними и идет, то...<br/>
Вудьфвуд окончательно проснулся. Не было никаких «нас», а те, кто расположились этажом ниже...<br/>
Он встал и подошел к оставленной приоткрытой двери.<br/>
Снизу доносился тихий и постоянный звук. Мастер К. с возрастом стал храпеть громче, а спал он всегда на спине, сложив руки на груди — ну чисто покойник. Когда-то Николас его боялся еще и поэтому.<br/>
Как будто всего остального было недостаточно.<br/>
Быстро, стараясь не задумываться, Николас расшнуровал ботинки и, взяв их в одну руку, а пистолет — в другую, начал долгий и медленный путь по коридору, а затем вниз, по лестнице. Сразу после яркого лунного света темнота казалась глухо-чернильной, но затем глаза пообвыклись.<br/>
Идти медленно означало обязательно нашуметь — никогда не угадаешь, где доски пола рассохлись, идти быстро означало нашуметь тем более — точно не надо ступать на их середину, а там как повезет.<br/>
Николас как раз балансировал примерно на середине лестницы, когда где-то вдалеке раздался топот, а затем ор индейки. Их, сбежавших с ферм, часто находили пасущимися на опустевших окраинах, хорошая была бы добыча...<br/>
И со двора донесся голос. Николас машинально, в ритм словам, скатился с лестницы, Мастер К. всхрапнул в темноте, а голос продолжил:<br/>
— ...было бы весело!<br/>
Фраза в духе Элендиры Кримсоннейл, но у нее голос хоть и низковат, но этот был куда ниже. И начисто лишен жеманных интонаций. Говоривший был мужчиной, и он не шутил и не намекал. А требовал:<br/>
— Ты знаешь, кто лучше. Так пускай я!<br/>
И, после паузы, продолжил:<br/>
— Ну и поэтому еще. Ты же столько рассказывал!<br/>
Странно — собеседника не было слышно. Может, потому что это был Ливио? Кто-то канючил у него, прям-таки по-детски обижаясь:<br/>
— Бяка ты. И плакса.<br/>
Вульфвуд уже почти пробрался к двери, выходящей на улицу. Ему не хотелось высовываться во двор — в свете луны в темном проеме он стал бы отличной мишенью, даже просто выглянуть и прямо посмотреть было рискованно. Не он один научен чувствовать, когда за ним наблюдают. Но слово «плакса» его остановило, почти заставило повернуть.<br/>
Надо же. Ну надо же. Получается, хоть это-то он помнит, Ливио-плакса, что-то из их прошлой жизни.<br/>
Кого он сумел найти, кто знает теперь их старую историю? И ведь непохоже, чтобы эта встреча была назначена заранее — маршрут «Ковчега» идет от города к городу с генераторными установками, но очень часто курс отклоняется: набрать воды или припасов, навестить одинокий хутор с маломощным генератором... Встречи и расставания в пустыне и случайны и неслучайны одновременно, Ливио точно давно знает этого кого-то с голосом взрослого и интонациями ребенка, и, может, Николас тоже мог его знать когда-то. В приюте? Или позже?<br/>
Вульфвуд высунулся на улицу, собираясь обойти дом и войти в соседний — оттуда могло быть видно, с кем же там Ливио во дворе толковал. Но только ступил наружу, как тут же переменил план. Как это с планами обычно и бывает: они хороши ровно до тех пор, пока не выйдешь за порог дома и как следует не оглядишься.<br/>
Ровная, широкая улица с низкими домами была освещена луной не хуже, чем фонарями, и в этом свете было прекрасно видно, как в паре кварталов впереди перебежала дорогу и скрылась в переулке индейка.<br/>
Ездовая. И не просто под седлом, а со всадником. Который проезжал не галопом, не гнал панически, а явно что-то разыскивал.<br/>
Ехал один, а мародеры предпочитают держаться кучей. Как и солдаты. И отряды самообороны.<br/>
Все страннее и страннее.<br/>
Вульфвуд, уже на бегу, тихо ругнулся и замолчал, сберегая дыхание. Для мертвого города и времени заполночь на улицах было что-то слишком много народу, у него был только пистолет, а еще, чтобы хотя бы увидеть всадника — ему надо было бежать очень быстро.<br/>
Времени обуваться не оставалось.<br/>
Ему повезло в том, что улица, по которой он двинул, шла не параллельно, а пересекалась с той, по которой топотала индейка. Днем они бегали гораздо быстрее, а ночью — только слушаясь понукания всадника, неохотно.<br/>
И все равно Вульфвуд мог и не догнать. Поэтому бежал, упустив ботинки и не замечая, как сбивает ноги о камни. Бежал, ориентируясь по звуку. И понятия не имел, что делать, если догонит. Вроде, в этих случаях единственный шанс — ухватить за упряжь сразу возле головы и что-то еще надо делать дальше. Вроде как хвататься за стремя... Или за хвост?<br/>
С индейками он управлялся только с жареными. Или вялеными — или как их там еще готовят. А от живых обычно предпочитал держаться подальше.<br/>
Вульфвуд вылетел из-за поворота и сразу же полетел кубарем — он опередил всадника ровно настолько, чтобы его успело протащить об теплый бок, задеть стременем и уронить в пыль. Стрелять он приготовился вслепую, с колена, в темный силуэт: сначала спешить, а разговаривать потом.<br/>
— Сто-о-ой! А ну стой! — перепуганная индейка плясала кругами, в лунном свете пыль поднималась столбом. Всадник на ней был в костюме «песчаных крыс» — плотные штаны и куртка с капюшоном, скрывает с головы до ног, еще и очки, и голова замотана, чтобы на наглотаться песку.<br/>
Лица не видно, а голос знакомый. И стал еще более знакомым, когда произнес уже для Вульфвуда:<br/>
— Стоять! Оружие на землю, руки над головой, чтоб я видела.<br/>
Одной рукой сдерживать индейку, а другой прицеливаться, пускай даже и крошечным пистолетом «дерринджер». Вульфвуд присвистнул: это был довольно знатный трюк.<br/>
И все-таки сначала поднял руки, выпуская пистолет, а уже потом сказал:<br/>
— Вот сейчас я хочу застраховать свою жизнь.<br/>
А Мэрил Страйф, не опуская руки, сказала:<br/>
— Ты знаешь, где Вэш.<br/>
Это был не вопрос, но Николас Вульфвуд ответил:<br/>
— Это долгая история. Если хочешь, расскажу.<br/>
Босой, перемазанный, стоя под прицелом в глухой ночи посреди мертвого города, он впервые за долгое-долгое время чувствует, как соскучился. По этому мучающему, не дающему покоя ощущению, что шанс все-таки есть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>